fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Veil
Beyond the Veil continues the story of the following the end of . Story "I have seen it with my own eyes! In my dreams!" cried the Hermit, "The Veiled Path, the Shifting Sands, flooded! The Lost City arises, and yet sinks! Only Telysian holds the answer!" The King and his trusted companion Sam have returned from Ravenscar Keep, but word arrives from Aurora that the Prophetic Hermit is preaching doom to the populace again. Priestess Mara sends one of her apprentices to seek the aid of the monarch, and the trio head into the southern expanses of Aurora to find some answers. Chapters # Seal of the Mind # Dwelling Prospects # Doom on the Brain # Mixed Signals # Crux, Cordis Interlude – Meanwhile, at the Camp # Across the Expanse # City of Sand # Caracals of Falconscrag # Cara, Undercroft, Kannat Raider # The Flower of Aurora News and Updates 2 July 2012 Over a year ago I saw a concept art of an Auroran city which was not present in the final release of Fable III. I suspected that it was an idea for a location which was never included, but hoped that maybe it would appear in a DLC which went beyond the Great Door in The Veiled Path. This never came to be, as no such DLC was ever created. I could also not find the picture again, and started to think that I may have imagined it. A few months ago, while building up interest in the Fable Fanon site, I started planning a fanfic of my own which would provide the needed exploration beyond the Veiled Path, hence the title. Over the last couple of weeks I have started to write the story, and just today I finally found the picture again. I also found a few other concept arts by the same artist, these are now uploaded at . 15 July 2012 The first draft of Chapter 1, Seal of the Mind, is now available. 6 August 2012 The first draft of Chapter 2, Dwelling Prospects, is now available. I've included a little experiment in this chapter, along the lines of and . The royal judgement at the end of this chapter has not been finished to allow the reader to determine the next step. I'm not sure how or if this is going to work, or whether it will stay in the same format or not. Currently, the choice takes the form of a poll where the reader can vote on the outcome of the judgement. When I look at the poll, I will see which choice is winning and upload the ending to the chapter that follows that thread. If the other choice takes over, I will change the ending to match. Let's see how this pans out. 27 August 2012 After three weeks, the ending to Chapter 2 is set at 3 to 1 in favour of one choice. Since there doesn't seem to be much input in the poll, the next time such a choice occurs (if there is one) may take a different format. 28 November 2012 Chapter 3 has been lying around for 2½ months without its last two paragraphs, as I had trouble deciding how to reintroduce a minor character from Fable III that we know little about. I've finally written them, as I decided that since we knew so little, there is actually not much for me to be in-keeping with. Chapter 3, Doom on the Brain (first draft), is now available. 28 March 2013 Chapter 4, Mixed Signals, is now available. It's taken longer than I'd hoped to be ready, but there were a few things in-game that I needed to check for this one in order for it to be accurate. Enjoy! 30 March 2013 You guys have literally no idea how much Concept I've just written. I haven't written Concept before for this story like this, and suddenly the basic plot of Chapter 5 and some later story points, some with full details, just came to me over the last three hours. So it's safe to say there's more to come over the summer. Filling in the bits between the concepts however will still take some time. For starters, I have to flesh out the whole of the rest of my Chapter 5 before I get to the point where I can use the first bit of what I've just come up with. :) Once again, a shout-out to Garry Damrau for the flood suggestion, as that has basically become the general plotline arc for the whole story, and allowed me a foundation and basis for something which would otherwise have been a plotless exploration of the Zoryan Expanses. Any general questions/comments/reviews so far etc, please leave them on the talk page. 10 July 2013 Chapter 5, Crux, Cordis, is now available. There's another little experiment in this one. There is a point where the main characters split up, and I have presented that part of the story in two ways: the first is two separate tales, which are each displayed in their own tab; the second is a combination of the two tales into a standard linear story. There is a poll following that section for readers to vote on which format they prefer, before the story comes together again to end the chapter. Let me know what you think! 30 July 2013 Meanwhile, at the Camp, an interlude between Chapters 5 and 6, is now available. This also marks the end of what has been "Part I" in my planning. Hopefully I will be able to get the first chapter in Part II written before the end of the summer. Additionally, I have uploaded the alternate ending to Chapter 2, Dwelling Prospects, for those who are interested in the outcome of the Decommission the Monorail option. Hopefully you have all enjoyed Part I, and are eagerly awaiting the King's exploration into the Windswept Expanses of Zorya. 13 November 2013 Chapter 6, the one I wanted to get out before the end of the summer, is finally finished. Sorry for the wait, looks like I had more other stuff to do than I thought! You can read the new chapter at Across the Expanse. 8 January 2015 So it's only been more than a year... but I've finally got around to uploading some more chapters. At least there's four of them to enjoy at once! City of Sand, Caracals of Falconscrag, Cara, Undercroft, Kannat Raider and The Flower of Aurora are now available. Long-time Fable fans may enjoy the reference I threw in at the end of Chapter 10; you'll have to find it for yourselves, though! Characters ]] ]] Main *The King of Albion *Sam the Dog *Melisi, Apprentice of the Temple *?? ← Read Chapters 7, 8, 9 and 10 to find out! Supporting *Hobson, Royal Aide *Jasper, King's Valet *Harold, Court Herald *Mara, Auroran Priestess *Orin, Auroran Steward *Kalin, Leader of Aurora Minor *The Prophetic Hermit *Reaver, Industrial Advisor *Samuel, Mayor of Brightwall *Sabine, Leader of the Mistpeak Dwellers *Boulder, Sabine's bodyguard *Peter, Royal Guard stationed at Sandsky House *Yola, owner of Robes Are Us in the City of Aurora *Richard, Guardsman at the Desert Outpost *Captain Domin, Captain of the Auroran Guard Organisations *'Kingdom of Albion' Headed by the incumbent Hero King, the Kingdom of Albion is governed from the city of Bowerstone in Albion's heartlands. *'Crown Protectorate of Aurora' An amical protectorate of Albion, Aurora is part of the Kingdom but retains its own right to governance under the terms put forward by Kalin to the ruling on the Status of Aurora in the Hero's first year as monarch. *'The Temple' The primary religious organisation in the auto-theocratic Crown Protectorate of Aurora. The Temple is highly influential in both civil and philosophical matters, and is highly respected amongst the populace. Locations *Bowerstone Castle *City of Aurora *The Veiled Path *The Crux *Windswept Expanse *City of Zorya *Falconscrag *Shifting Sands Desert Outpost *Temple Undercroft Terminologies Acknowledgements Garry Damrau, for suggesting "the flood" in the desert, and thereby providing me with an extra plot link in addition to the vague "go beyond the Veiled Path with a city that was in a picture" idea that I started with.